A New Life With Derek
by CGK0113
Summary: Derek and Casey go off to college, and finally admit to how the feel....what will happen? Dasey, obv, pretty light hearted, no too much drama. Lemons,etc, youve been warned XD
1. Fire Burning

**Ok, so I'm giving a whack at a LWD story. I'll update my other stories soon, I PROMISE, I'm just having some difficulty. Ok, so here it is, Dasey obviously. If you REALLY want me to continue PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Adding me to your alerts is cool, but it doesn't tell me what yall think. So REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!! Ok, to the story…….. (oh yea, I don't own anything, though Derek would be nice to have…..)**

_Derek_

I don't deserve her. She is damn near perfect, and I'm the total opposite. We leave for college soon, and we're getting an apartment together. And its one bedroom, with one bed……fuck.

_Casey_

Damn, I don't deserve him. I'm not good enough. He is so gorgeous, and there are girls so much hotter than me out there. HOW am I going to keep everything inside next semester when we are sharing not only a room, but a bed too????

_Next Semester, 3__rd__ person_

Derek and Casey looked around. They were finally completely moved in. it took them a few days, but they got everything in, and it was starting to feel like home.

"So what now?" Casey asked as she sat on their bed. She touched it lightly, thinking about how sharing a bed will mean something different to her than it did to him.

"Well Princess, there is actually this girl I want to take out tonight, we have something to celebrate." Derek said, smiling a little, but not his usual smirk.

"Oh, ok, sounds fun," Casey said in a small voice. Of course he would have a date tonight.

"Cool, so what time?" he asked, smirking this time.

"What time what?" she asked, extremely confused.

"What time do you want to go out, you damn space Case"

"You….want….to…go….out….with….me…?"

"Yeah, I mean, well….." he sighed. "Look, I've had a pretty big thing for you for a while. And well, I thought about us living together, and I figured I would jump I'm headfirst…….I'm rambling now, shit. Look, just forget I said anything, it was stupid anyways….." he started mumbling as he went on, and there were tears forming in his eyes, and he was trying to prevent Casey from seeing them. Casey grabbed his arm.

"Wait….it's not a stupid idea. I would love to go out with you. But first, a few things. I will NOT be another notch on your bed post. And we WON'T spend all our time in bed either. We will go out as well as stay in. We….." Derek suddenly put his mouth over hers. She returned the kiss and they stayed like that for a minute or two. The she pulled back. "What was that for?" she asked, blushing.

"Well first, you were rambling on about things that I thought were obvious. Also, I was watching your lips move, and well, I wanted them to move around mine." He said, smirking.

"Oh, ok, cool." she giggled. "Do you want me to ramble some more?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Slow down, Princess. We'll get to more of that later. Right now we have some unpacking to finish up and a date to get ready for. Nothing too fancy, by the way. We're just going to a movie, maybe McDonald's," he said, chuckling. She shook her head.

"Very funny Derek. I was NOT named after a restaurant."

"Seems to me like you were."

And they started their usual bickering. It seemed to be the best way for the both of them to deal at the moment.

Later…..

Damn she looks good, Derek thought as Casey came out of their room after getting ready for their date. She was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged her hips and legs just so, and a blue top that just showed the tops of her breasts, and made her blue eyes stand out. Derek felt the blood rush down out of his one head, and into his other. He shook his upper head to clear it.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. What movie are we going to see?" she wondered.

"The newest Harry Potter. Is that ok?"

"Yea, sure, I've been dying to see it."

So they left for the movie. They got to the tickets and sat in the theater. When the theater went dark, they settled in for the movie. Then Derek's hand brushed Casey's. a bolt of electricity went up both of their arms. They looked at each other. They locked eyes. Casey started to lean, Derek too. They were just inches from each others lips………

Then the fire alarm went off.

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!! And yes, it is one. So, if you want another chapter REVIEW!!!! Please, it gives me the encouragement that I need to continue…….**


	2. Mine

**Alright, here is chapter 2. Not going to ramble this time. I still don't own it, sad face… anyway, on to the story.**

_Casey POV_

Derek and I dashed out of there. We hurried outside to the parking lot and turned around. I could see smoke coming up from the opposite corner of where we were, but it looked like it was spreading fast. I was thankful that we got out. As I stood there, I could feel Derek wrap his arms around my waist from behind. I smiled and leaned into him. Really, there was no way to describe our relationship. It was more than you could put in any Webster's dictionary. I mean, we were in a crowd, but the only person I saw was him. The whole time I'm thinking these things I'm looking at Derek and he's just looking at me.

"Whacha thinking bout Case?" he asked me with a perplexed look on his face.

"You," I answered with a huge smile.

"Mmmm sounds dirty," he says with his patented smirk.

"Der – ek!" I squealed and slapped him on his arm.

"OW! What you do that for?" he exclaimed, recoiling.

"Because you're a perv," I stated matter – of – factly.

"I know, but, but still….." he whined, and started grumbling to himself. I just shook my head, and started chuckling. I think that I truly loved this man.

"Ready to go home dear?" I ask in a sickly sweet voice. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "bite me", but I wasn't sure. "What was that honey, what did you say?" I knew I was being a bitch, but it felt good for all the times he taunted me, especially when he responded.

"CA – SEY!" he yelled in a very whiny voice.

"Chill honey, I was teasing you. Come on, let's get to the car." I held out my hand for him, and he took it. We walked like that to the car. It was nice, just being together and not saying anything, not needing to say anything. It was….indescribable, the feeling of his hand in mine.

"Derek, can I drive?" I asked him, smiling.

"Sure, why not," he said, handing me the keys. I blinked, this was different. He never let me drive, ever. He must really like me, wow. I turned and hit the button, and the turned back around, and what I saw made my blood boil.

"OH! I'm sorry," some skinny blonde bitch said as she tripped into Derek. He looked appalled and surprised at the same time, it was an interesting combination. I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"It's ok, you alright?" his tone was dead, flat. And he looked at me, and his look said he wanted me to do something.

"Oh, I'm fine now," she said in what was, I suppose, a sexy voice, but to me it just sounded like she had a cold. I was so mad I couldn't move.

_Derek POV_

This was unbelievable. Some skinny blonde whore, who I know has been eyeing me all night (though I didn't say anything to Casey), is putting the moves on me in front of my damn girlfriend! Fucking hell! I mean, she saw me with Casey, what did she think she was doing? She started running her hand up and down my chest, and I just glared at her, and then grabbed her hand.

"What in the HELL are you doing?" I demanded of whoever this chick was.

"What?" she asked innocently, her eyes wide.

"You know exactly WHAT, you little whore!" Casey suddenly exclaimed, striding towards the other girl. The she raised her hand and slapped her. My mouth dropped open, and a little of my blood rushed downward. WHOA, that was weird. "Listen here, you bitch, I have been waiting for my chance to be with Derek Venturi for a LONG time. And now that I am, no one, and I mean NO ONE is going to get in my way!" I was so turned on right now, and I could feel my dick getting hard…..

_Casey POV_

I was blind with rage. Whoever this girl was, and I bet her name was something stupid like Buffy or Candy, she was dead when she gets back up.

"What the FUCK is your problem? Your brother is obviously into me, and I'm into him. Why are you so protective of him?" the blonde asked from the ground. I blinked. This girl must be REALLY stupid.

"My…..brother? Didn't I JUST say I was going out with him? Are you brain damaged? Do you want to see how much he is NOT my brother?" And with that, I walked over to Derek, pulled him over to the car, pushed him back, climbed up and straddled him, and stuck my tongue down his throat while grinding him. A few people where still outside and they stopped and stared, a coupled whooped. I tore my lips away from Derek's and looked at the blonde. I raised my eyebrows, challenging her to say one thing, just ONE. She just stared, then got up and walked off in a huff. I smirked triumphantly and climbed off of Derek. The small crowd dispersed, a couple guys slapping Derek on the back, saying he "snagged a wild one". He just stood there, looking like he was in shock, only managing small nods. Then everyone was gone. I tapped Derek on the shoulder, and looked at him. He looked at me with….lust in his eyes. But he didn't say anything; he just turned around and got in the front passenger seat. I got in the driver's seat, and we went home. He didn't say anything, even after we got in the door. So I decided to say something.

"Derek? What's going-"before I could finish, his lips crashed onto mine.

**Aaaaand, I'm going to end it there XD Bit of a cliffhanger, no? Review = update please 3 you guys!**


	3. See U In The Dark

**So….ahem….been a while huh? Heh heh…Ok, PLEASE don't kill me, I am SOO sorry you guys. Well, here it is, after 3 freaking years, the next chapter. I own nothing XD**

_Casey POV_

Derek crashed his lips onto mine, cutting off my sentence. He kicked the front door closed with his foot, then started to back me towards the couch. We managed to ease onto the couch without breaking lip contact. As we were making out, he eased me back down onto the cushions, so he was lying on top of me. We stayed like that for a while, and I could tell Derek was restraining himself. I pulled away to breathe for a moment, and then looked up at him. He was taking a few deep breathes himself, and looking at me in a way that I've only seen him use with Sally. I filed that away to freak out about later, but at the moment I needed to know why we were in this position, literally.

"Derek," I breathed, "What…what was that for?"

"Well Princess," he said with his smirk, "I loved the way you acted tonight. I've never seen you out and about with a guy, so I didn't know what to expect. And since there are many girls like that bimbo out there, and we were bound to run into one sooner or later, I was even more unsure of how tonight would go. But our date was amazing, despite the fire. And what you did out in the parking lot? Was so," he kissed me, "freaking," and again, "HOT." He kissed me one more time, then pulled away and sat up. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Case. I don't know how experienced you are, and I don't want to push you too far, too fast."

"It's ok, D," I responded. "The making out was awesome, and I've run all the bases, but I've only made a home run once, with Max. It was shortly before we broke up." His eyes flashed, and he opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Not a word, Romeo. Remember I broke up with him, not the other way around, so it wasn't like that." He sighed and nodded, smiling at me.

"And just so you know, um, for me, I, uh…." He seemed to have a hard time with it, but I just sat there and waited for him to finish his thought, since it was so rare an occasion where he had trouble with words, Mr. Derek Smooth Operator Venturi. "Er…I….have only done it once, too. With Sally. It was a way to say goodbye." His face got really red once he said this.

"It's ok, Derek, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I think it's sweet that you're not as experienced as everyone said you were." I took his hand in mine reassuringly. He took a deep breath and grinned at me.

"So, Princess, since our date was cut short, what would you like to do now?" he inquired with his sexy smirk.

"Hmmm, I don't know," I responded, starting to stroke his thigh. His eyes almost bugged out of his head. "What, didn't you say you liked this side of me? I'm pretty sure 'so freaking HOT' was your oh so eloquent opinion. But yea, I mean, I have no idea what we could do…." I leaned in, with him following my lead. And just as we were about to kiss, I leapt up and said "Let's go dancing!" Derek could only blink at me for a minute. Then he chuckled, and nodded.

"Nice one, Case. So where do you want to go?"

"There's this cool place that I read about, it's actually not far. We can walk, and also we can have a drink or two this way. So, how about it D?"

"Sure thing, let's go." And with that we headed out to the nearby club, following directions on my phone. It was even closer than I thought, which was awesome. We walked it, and it looked pretty cool. Dance area in the front, with a bar/restaurant area behind it, with flashing lights twirling around. We showed our IDs to the door guy and preceded the rest of the way in.

_Derek POV_

The place was pretty cool, and I could tell Casey was happy to be somewhere she could let loose. If there was one thing that helped her let go, it was dancing. Her hips were already moving to the beat of the song playing over the loudspeakers. Then a new one came on.

"Holy crap, I love this song!" she exclaims, pulling me onto the dance floor. I followed pretty willingly, and then chuckled when I heard the lyrics; I've heard it blasting from her room many times.

"You were always the girl {the girl}  
Who would give me girl advice  
Whenever I needed it  
My best friend in the world  
My friend's said you were fine  
But I was always denying it

Then one summer day  
I saw you laying by your swimming pool  
And I was thinking, "damn you really changed"  
You're not the quiet girl I used to know  
You opened up my eyes

I see you walk across my room in  
Nothing but the moonlight, Now I love to  
See you in the dark, see you in the dark  
My window frames you like a Monet  
Don't come back to bed yet, cause I love to  
See you in the dark, see you in the dark

I see you in the even dark, dark  
I'll never see you the same  
The veil has been lifted  
Now I see you're gifted  
My whole perspective has changed  
Don't think I can't go back  
Cause I will always desire it

Don't take another step  
Near me, just in case we have regrets  
Tomorrow we go back to being friends  
I'll think about the way you looked tonight  
Yeah, so turn off all the lights

I see you walk across my room in  
Nothing but the moonlight, Now I love to  
See you in the dark, see you in the dark  
My window frames you like a Monet  
Don't come back to bed yet, cause I love to  
See you in the dark, see you in the dark

I see you in, in the dark, dark  
Maybe if you were someone else  
It wouldn't have to be like this  
I wonder how you feel about me now  
Or was it just a friendly kiss, yeah  
Cause I'm seeing you for the first time

She pulls me closer to her body  
As she whispers softly, "turn the lights off"  
See you in the dark, see you in the dark

I see you walk across my room in  
Nothing but the moonlight, Now I love to  
See you in the dark, see you in the dark  
My windows frames you like a Monet  
Don't come back to bed yet, cause I love to  
See you in the dark, see you in the dark."

We ended up doing a whole routine the song, instead of just bumping and grinding like everyone else. Nothing fancy, but it was good to dance with Casey again. The song was so fitting for us too, and at the end everyone cheered. We smiled, bowed and went to sit down. The rest of the night was pretty chill compared to that. Casey was glowing, and she looked damn beautiful under the lights. No one bothered us like they did earlier, and the whole night was a blast. We didn't end up drinking too much, so we were able to put one foot in front of the other as we made our way home, though there was a lot of giggling over nothing. Well, I chuckled, cause you know, men don't giggle. We got in the front door, and decided to go straight to be. I changed in the bathroom, out of respect for Casey. I wanted to do this right, and not overstep any lines. Finally, we were both in the room, ready for bed, just kinda standing there. I was a bit nervous; I've never spent the night with a girl, in any capacity.

"Um, so, time for bed…" I muttered, chuckling nervously.

"Y-yea…um, well, I don't mind if, like, we cuddle, or whatever. Like, what I mean is we don't have to separate ourselves or anything."

"Ok, sure, yea sounds good, cuddling and such," I responded, smiling at her and actually feeling a tad shy. "Uh, so do we just..?" I asked, moving slightly towards the bed.

"Yea, we just get in." And with that, we climbed in together. We adjusted till we were comfortable, with her head on my chest, and my arms around her. We fell asleep, just like that, and it was wonderful.

**Ta – daaaa! Ok, please don't kill me for my uber flaky procrastination. I know it's been waaaay too long but that's why we're here now, and we love the new chapter right? Riiight? Ok, well, read and review please. Ok, thanks, again, don't kill me XD**


End file.
